Storms and Scuffles
by do-have-a-biscuit
Summary: Difficult times for both Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Can some disgreements might lead somewhere else entirely?. May wander into AU. And beware - it's a begginers try :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) It's my first try in fanfiction and english is not my native language so it would be perfect if you could tell what you think about it :)**

**And of course the caracters and franchize aren't mine and they belong to J. Fellowes**

The Butler of Downton reached the downstairs corridor along with its hustle and bustle. Usually the sound of activity was pleasing, but after a scene upstairs all he wanted was a bit of peace and quiet. Obviously this wasn't the place to get some. Turning on his heel Carson walked through the back entrance and into the courtyard. It was snowing lightly and quite freezing but at that moment he didn't mind. How could Sir Carlisle do something like that? And he thought about going to work for him. Clearly that wasn't an option anymore, and moreover, Lady Mary wasn't going to marry him anymore so no more of his long nose in this house, Carson thought smugly. That really unfolded itself nicely, as Mrs. Hughes said it would. Really, that infuriating scot-woman was proving herself right in everything.

Lately they started to have more and more disagreements. This was unsettling, because they started skipping their evening routine of wine sharing or gone so far as to avoid each other. All these musings made the butler forget the cold, but when he started shuddering and felt his teeth clattering he decided that it was time to go inside.

But when he tried to open the door to warmth, he couldn't. He tried the door again but it was still locked. Surely they couldn't all have one to bed, it was far too early! But after checking his pocket watch he understood that it was later than he had thought and he was too engrossed in his musings that he stood there for a lot longer than he intended. Now he was locked outside in a freezing cold, without his coat or even a scarf.

After deciding that he will have to try to get into the house through the front door, however improper it might be, he hastily made his way to the front door and rang the bell. Surely someone would still be up, or so he prayed. He didn't want to spend the night in this…snow.

**TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another short one. If you have any ideas, it would be wonderful if you told me about them as I am open to suggestions and would accept any help you would offer :)DA is still not mine..;( Have a good read ^_^**

After deciding that he will have to try to get into the house through the front door, however improper it might be, he hastily made his way to the front door and rang the bell. Surely someone would still be up, or so he prayed. He didn't want to spend the night in this snow. He was already freezing and his hands were red from cold. _Well, you did it yourself, you old fool. _There was still no answer to the door so he rang again. After a minute, he heard someone nearing the door. The thought that he will be let into the warmth again lessened his already sour mood.

Whoever opened the door it wasn't what Charles had expected. With a disgruntled expression, there before him stood none other but The Housekeeper. After seeing who it was at the door her expression changed gradually, from dissatisfaction, to amusement and then curiosity. All that in a matter of seconds. Looks like the world wasn't helping him today. Now she will have another chance to show her dissatisfaction with him. There goes his plan of making amends with her..

"My my, and what are you, of all people, are doing here, in the cold?" Mrs. Hughes asked, without the ability to keep out the amusement from her voice.

"Well I could ask why you are answering the door, when we have footm.." He starterted defensively, not wanting her to see his embarrassment, but didn't get the chance to continue as her face was lit by a huge grin.

"Oh for God's sake, man, come in and stop blabbering and try to warm." She ushered him into the house and locked the door. He was still standing there thrown off balance by the smile on her face that he hadn't seen for a long time, but that wasn't unwelcome at all. Maybe everything is not as bad as he thinks.

She was still standing in front of him, waiting for him to make a move downstairs, but he was still standing there, rooted to the spot. She lifted an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Well, are you going to stand here until tomorrow morning or are you going downstairs?" Saying that she passed him and nudged him in a shoulder to get a move on.

Without saying anything he followed her receding form.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know why but I decided to post this today :) Have a good read. Reviews make my day :)))**

Following the jingling of the keys Narson made his way downstairs. He still didn't know what to say to her and how to explain what he was he was doing outside. And in this hour. The fact is, he didn't know the answer to this himself. Having made his way downstairs he noticed that she was nowhere in sight and supposed he was alone. Charles hoped, that she would at least said goodnight before retiring to her room, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly a silent clattering floated from the kitchen. Mrs. Patmore, he thought, fussing over tomorrow's dinner. Popping his head in to say good night to whoever was up at that hour, he was surprised to find not Mrs. Patmore, but Mrs. Hughes. She was tinkering something over the sink, but because of her back turned to him he couldn't tell what it was. He leaned in the doorway for sometime watching her, with the intention of staying unnoticed.

Over the past few months they started to have more heated discussions as he liked to call them or loud rows as Mrs. Patmore called them having come to them after a particular loud one to "check if they both had all their limbs intact and head on their shoulders" Those discussions or disagreements were starting to take a tool on them both. The simple and easy friendship and evenings sharing a leftover wine were dissolving into a simple working relationship ad somehow the lack of contact made them both short tempered with each other when they did speak. With a pang he understood that he missed those silent evenings with her and as much as he liked the sound of her voice when she was angry with him and started to speak with that pronounced Scottish lilt he cherished the good natured teasing more.

Obviously his intention to stay unseen didn't last as she turned to him with two cups in her hands. She stretched one to him and he could feel the smell of chocolate engulfing him.

"You did it for me?" He couldn't understand were those good spirits suddenly emerged from, but as long as it gave him hot chocolate he wasn't questioning it.

"No, I did it for a stranger I found lost on a doorstep in the middle of the night and almost frozen to death. Now will you take the cup or will I have to stand here all night?" All this was delivered with a rising eyebrow until it reached a perfect mocking angle.

"I.." Oh how he missed this. "I.. Thank you" Taking the mug from her hands he could already feel his hands regaining the warmth he lost outside. Raising his eyes to her he fond her looking at him with a strange expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know why, but they keep getting longer. Still, thank you for your reviews and please continue! They mean a lot to me! Also constructive critisism is very very welcome. And if you see something amiss please tell me :) So here's anoyher one. **

**A pity, but DA and the characters are not mine because if they were Chelsie and Richobel would be a thing xD**

Seeing that look in her wyes something snapped in him. Suddenly he remembered all their disagreements and the strange look in her eyes that appeared after them that he couldn't place. Now he saw the same look again. It was hurt, it was disappointment. Before now he thought that these fights had no importance to her, but seeing her like that now, even without harsh words spoken he knew something was amiss.

She was his friend. Not only a colleague but a friend and probably the only one like that. Now, he thought, was the time to bring their friendship back, or at least try to do that.

"Mrs. Hughes… I know that sometimes I am a crabby old fool, but.." Suddenly the look in her eyes changed. It looked like some kind of understanding dawned on her. Then the teasing look came back.

"Sometimes, Mr. Carson?" Again. The raised eyebrow.

"Well alright. Almost all the time but.." He was interrupted yet again.

"No. Mr. Carson. You are not a fool and certainly not old. Crabby? Sometimes yes, but aren't we all?

"I.."

"Mr. Carson….Charles" Hearing his own name coming from her lips was something he couldn't imagine happening ever again, after his collapse in a dining room during the war. That was the first time she had spoken his name in seventeen years of working together and only when she was very worried about him. But now, here it was again. Somehow this was very different from the last time.

"Yes?" he wasn't intending for his voice to sound so hoarse or hoping but he couldn't help it.

"I know that these times are hard for you. But please try to understand." Somehow she was saying exactly that, what Charles was trying to get out of himself so many times but couldn't. " You can't stand in the same spot for ever. Life goes on and so should you."

"But that's exactly what I can't do. I don't know how. I came into service because it was a stable position. This life was stable." And now everything has changed. He didn't know how to fit in anymore. It looked as if during one night his world overturned itself and became someone else's.

"And that's why we fight, Mr. Carson." Some previous lightness came back to her eyes as she continued. " I moved on. And you try to go back to life that was before the war. It won't happen. It changed. You yourself once said that life changed me as it altered you. Then let it change you some more." He didn't know what to say and the only logical thought in his head was " Will you help me then? Because I don't know how anymore."

"That's what I was trying to do all this time, you daft man." The glint in her eye and smirk found its way to her face and he smiled at that." You take care of the family and everyone around you, and I try to take care of you. Well that's how it should be if you didn't start shouting at me.." She wouldn't be Mrs. Hughes if she haven't done that now, he thought.

"Thank you." That was all he could think at the moment, even if he knew that he wanted to say so much more. She smiled with a real smile this time.

" Now, I think we should go to bed. Don't you think? We still have lots of things to do and arrange tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes, we should. Good night Mrs. Hughes." After taking their cups and putting them in the sink she turned to him and smiled again.

" I really don't know what I'd do without you…Elsie." Her first name sprang from his lips unintentionally, as the whole sentence did, but he understood that he meant what he said.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you'd still live with a candle light if it wasn't for me. Good night Mr. Carson." With a smirk she turned to climb the stairs to servants rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im' not dead yet! So here's the fifth chapter of our Chelsie story. We're getting there. Reviews and criticism are always welcome :)**

The next day was some kind of a missunderstanding. Everyone was running around as if they've lost their heads and the butler and housekeeper weren't excluded from it. Firstly, the wine delivery was a complete mix up, and all Carson wanted to do when coming back from the cellar was slam doors. The look on his face was enough to make everyone scurry out of his way as he stormed to his pantry. Then, in his pantry he couldn't find one of his lodgers he was intending to work on while hiding from the raging war, that obviously Mrs. Patmore declared to Mrs. Hughes. It all started when he was going into the cellar about half an hour ago, but he could still hear the high voice of the cook. That they haven't finished yet only unnerved him more and he decided to check it himself. Coming from his pantry, strangely enough, he heard another voice shouting back at Mrs. Patmore. Mrs. Hughes never shouts. That was a very well known fact downstairs. When she got angry got close to a whisper and quite menacing, but it was never raised. With this in mind and his disappeared ledger he made his way to the kitchens.

As he was right in front of the door however an angry form storm from the same kitchen. Nether had the time nor the means to stop themselves or get a hold of something and so Mr. Carson ended on the floor with a flustered and still angry housekeeper on top.

For a couple of long seconds neither of them said anything both too surprised of what happened. They watch each other, Mrs Hughes still surprised with the collision and on whom she landed and Mr. Carson by the unexpected force she crashed into him and also by the feel of her in his arms. The moment ended when they heard someone from the kitchen coming to the door. A second later the door opened and cook's head stuck out. After hearing a yelp and a thump she was as surprised to find them on the ground as they were. Somehow at exactly that moment Charles mind started working again and all kind of inappropriate thoughts began to make way to his head. Trying to stand quickly he found that easier said than done, because Mrs. Hughes was still on him. As if just noticing where she landed she leaped from the ground and stood as gracefully as she could and outstretched her hand to him. At that moment the cook swapped her surprise with a smug grin

" Well, I see you found a perfect mattress. So I'll leave you two to it" And then she winked and shut the door in front of them. Neither of them said anything for a second and then both started at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Carson.."

" Forgive me Mrs. Hughes.."

They both smiled awkwardly at each other and he motioned for her to speak first.

"Uhm. I'm sorry Mr. Carson for crashing into you. I should have watched where I was going." All thoughts of anger or displeasure gone, he could only notice her awkward shuffling of feet.

"Oh that's alright. I'll live..Are you quite alright, Mrs Hughes?" Only now, taking a better look at her he noticed that she looked different. Her shoulders weren't as ramrod straight as they usually were and her face looked quite pale.

"I'm fine Mr. Carson, thank you. No I should go. Good day" The line "I'm fine" after working so many years side by side sounded as "I'm not bloody fine" to him. He could easily tell something was troubling her, but what exactly, he couldn't tell. A day before he would have thought it was because of their disagreements, but after yesterday late night's stroll in the snow ad hot chocolate, he knew it was something else. He was about to follow her into her sitting room to try and coax something more when he heard an entrance doorbell ringing, which meant he was needed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. But here's another chapter :) This one's a bit sadder but I hope you'll like it :) Reviews make my day (hint hint) xD**

After coming upstairs Carson only learned that the Dowager Countess invited herself to dinner again. Going downstairs again, he remembered last night and their talk. They said that they would help each other when needed. And Mrs. Hughes was obviously in need of some help, even though she would never admit that as long as she is a housekeeper. Maybe not anyone could see it, but spending so much time with her made him perceptive of little details regarding her and her well-being, as well as his from her side.

Making his mind up he went straight to her sitting room, although he needed to tell Mrs. Patmore about one additional mouth at the table, but that could wait. Nearing her door he readied himself for a lot of persuading to be done. He made their usual three-tap knock and opened the door. What he found inside, however, was not what he could have expected or was ready to see.

She was sitting on her settee, staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace. The look on her face was completely blank, but you could easily tell from her eyes that she was crying a short time ago. Seeing her, his always strong housekeeper, like this was enough to tell Carson that no matter what would happen to the household at the moment, he wouldn't care and wouldn't leave her alone, with something that had caused so much grief to her.

Without a second thought, he closed the door behind him quietly and came nearer the settee. She didn't seem to notice him. However her eyes then rose to look at him. When their eyes met, the blankness in her eyes changed to sadness and then, strangely, to anger.

"You should know better than come in uninvited, Mr. Carson." Her voice was harsh but seemed not to carry the venom when she was really angry.

"Well.. I did knock. I assumed you were working and.." After mentioning work the look in her eyes changed again.

"Well you assumed incorrectly. However, I must really get to work. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Carson…" She was obviously trying to make him leave, but Charles saw and understood the defensive tactic he used numerous times when trying to avoid talking about what happened or unwanted topics.

"No, Mrs. Hughes, I won't." He registered her surprised look at his harsh tone. "Mrs. Hughes, have you forgotten what you told me yesterday?" This was answered by a simple shake of the head as if telling to continue. "Because you said that we are friends. And friends help each other. And I can clearly see that you are worrying and need help. At least tell me what's wrong." She looked at him intently and instead of an answer only gave him a note, that Carson hadn't noticed she was clutching before. He took the note and read it quickly.

"Oh Mrs, Hughes. I'm so very sorry." The letter contained only a couple of sentences but it was enough to tell the receiver that their sister had died. Mrs. Hughes was again looking at the fireplace but instead of blankness her face now conveyed every emotion she felt. She was trembling and tears were streaming down her face.

Carson felt as if something knocked the air out of his lungs. He knew that they were close, maybe not the closest of sisters, but had loved each other very much. Seeing Mrs. Hughes breaking in front of him made Charles feel like a fish out of water. She was usually the one who knew how to comfort people. He didn't know what to do. The only coherent thought was to show her that she wasn't alone. And he did just that.

Elsie Hughes was feeling as if somebody had suddenly turned off the light. Right now she wanted to cry and shout and run and hide at the same time, because the only person she called family was gone. She was alone. Suddenly she felt how two strong hands enveloped her in a tight hug. That was the last thing she expected from the always prim and proper butler. Earlier today when she landed on him in the kitchen corridor she felt the same two hands around herself and instantly felt safe. She ran before she could make a fool of herself and start crying right there. But right now, feeling those hands holding her again she couldn't care less about how she might look or what somebody could think. She simply clutched him tighter and cried.

Silent sobs rocked Mrs. Hughes body as Charles held her. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, and especially now, but holding her felt so good and natural that he couldn't help it.

After a long time her sobs ceased but she still clutched him close for some time. Neither said anything. One letting the other know that they weren't alone and that they were there for them, and the other drawing the strength they needed from the hug they shared.

**TBC**

**Next time we'll hear from the Dowager, so stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we have another chapter, **

**I must admit that I have no idea where this thing is going, so if any of you, who enjoy this story have any ideas, please tell me :)) **

**Characters and the whole idea of Downton aren't mine, I just play with them **

**And now, hopefully, enjoy :)**

Some days have passed after the letter incident and Mrs. Hughes was again her old self. Even on the same day she managed to busy herself with her work which in the end happened to help a great deal. The biggest help of all, however, was Mr. Charles Carson. The prim and proper butler of Downton not only held her and let her cry, but took a great care of her in the upcoming days. He brought her tea or sherry in the evenings, sat with her and chatted about everything. Before it wasn't unusual for them, but now it had become a habit, that in secret both of them enjoyed greatly. Before their chats were about the house business or simply silly gossip, but now they talked about themselves and their lives. Day after day they learnt something new about one another. They suddenly became dependant from each other. And this, however, was quite thought provoking for Mr. Carson.

All his life, Charles was used to caring for others and getting nothing in return, only the feeling of contentment. But now he noticed that the feeling had changed. Suddenly he wasn't happy with the way his life turned out. More and more thoughts of what could have been had found their way to his head when he lay in his room. But the most unsettling ones were of her. Since the day he held her crying, being simply human, unguarded, he found that something had changed. He was now gravitating towards her whenever they were near. When they sat for dinner he would lean to her side to say something. When they drank tea in her sitting room, he would choose a chair closer to hers. He tried to find a good reason for his behavior, but couldn't. It seemed that when he was near her, he felt that everything was right in the world. But when he was away, all he could think was how she was doing or what she was doing. He knew that this cannot continue, but couldn't bring himself to once again put a distance between them

Mrs. Hughes herself wasn't showing any notion of displeasure. After she got the letter, Elsie noticed that the butler found a lot of reasons to happen in her sitting room, to ask about one thing or another. At first, she thought it was just to make sure she was alright, which she already, with his great help, was. But now, when they both knew she was back to her, stern but just, self, he still came. And she didn't mind one bit. All these moments spent with him made her content, and when he wouldn't come for his already usual visit she would feel a strange emptiness she couldn't explain, as if something was missing. She gave this feeling a lot of thought, until one day, serving the Dowager Countess her tea, she understood.

She was watching Mrs. Crawley interact with Dr. Clarkson, who was invited for dinner this evening. She noticed how the easy banter between them was accompanied with short looks or small smiles. It was clear for her that those two felt something for each other but needed a good kick to tell one another. They've been playing this game and dancing around without even knowing for quite some time now. "just like us" a quiet voice in her head mumbled. This stopped Elsie Hughes in her tracks.

Had they been playing around? Oh yes. Had she ever thought that others might think about her and Mr. Carson as she just did about Mrs. Crawley and Dr. Clarkson? No, but she heard Mrs. Patmore, and that woman surely had good imagination. But could it be? That she, Elsie Hughes, the housekeeper of Downton was …

" Mrs. Hughes?!" Came the Dowager's voice. " Are you quite alright? Or have you just found a cure for Cholera?" Apparently she was standing with her hand outstretched, holding a cup of tea for her ladyship and wearing an excited and surprised expression.

"Oh I'm alright, your ladyship. Just…Cast away for a moment. I apologize. Will that be all, m'lady?" The Dowager countess nodded and didn't say anything, however when Mrs. Hughes turned to leave, she watched her intently.

"Well finally." The Dowager looked at Mrs. Crawley for a second until giving her a smug smile.

"Well it may be a first, but I agree with you. It's about time."

When Mrs. Hughes was about to open the door, they opened and Mr. Carson stepped in to announce that the dinner is ready. Moving past him she gave him a bright smile.

The smile she gave him, was something Carson haven't seen since before the war. And now it was here again. The smile, combined with the look in her eyes and an overall air of happiness around her, made him grin back like an idiot. Only after she disappeared around the corner had he noticed that he was staring and hadn't yet said a word.

"I'm sorry. The dinner is ready"He noticed how Mrs. Crawley and Lady Grantham were giving him knowing looks, when the Dowager spoke while standing up.

"Oh, for gods sake, Carson, tell her."

"Tell what for whom?" This whole scene was becoming very embarrassing for him.

"That's not how you look at people. That's how you look at desserts." And with that she strode out of the room with the family behind her.


End file.
